Only Two People
by miss.no.limits111
Summary: Ron and Hermione after the Battle of Hogwarts, little bit of a fluff warning ;D


Disclaimer; I be not JKR. : )

I was having an out of body experience. I felt so many things at the same time, joy, amazement, shock, sadness, and one in particular, confusion. I felt guilty, _insanely_ guilty, for thinking of _that_ right now, with all that had just happened.

Yes, that's me, the Dark Lord falls, after almost a full year of searching and destroying Horcruxes, many people that I love just died, and yet I'm thinking of him. Him and that _kiss! _What was up with that? I mean not like it was un-enjoyable, or anything… waaaaaay the opposite of that, but just, I mean, I can't count how many times I had wanted to do that before, but the question was, had he? He was so hard to read! Goddamn him!

You know what he always has me questioning myself, and my feelings, and his feelings, and I am always stuck all alone, fretting over the boy who may or may not have feelings for me! How dare he do that to me over and over again! And I never stand up for myself! Well no more sniveling in the corner for me! I am going to go and have a frank talk with one Ronald Weasley!

I rush up the many dormitory stairs like I had so many times before, and I bang open the door. I see two very surprised faces on the bodies of my two best friends.

"Ronald." I say through gritted teeth, "A minute please?"

He looks confused, but he follows me out to the common room. I turn and flip my hair as I face him, my arms crossed.

He knows I mean business, but instead of the 'oh great here she goes' face he usually has on, he has a new face, he's smiling? What the heck, he looks amused! If possible, I get even more annoyed, and I glare at him. Damn him for being so handsome and charming!

"What is your problem?" I demanded. He just smiled in return. He stepped closer to me.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he asks still smiling.

"W- well," I said totally thrown off by his new demeanor. "I just think that, that you can be very insensitive when it comes to my feelings!" I told him. He just nodded and stepped closer again,

"I think you're right," he said simply.

"I'm going to work on that." he said as he put his arms around my waist. I looked down, and up to his face again confused.

"Where is the Ron I know and what have you done with him?" I asked. He just chuckled and looked deep in my eyes.

"He realized he was taking his beautiful best friend for granted, and he needed to change." I just gaped at him and he pulled me closer, our lips almost touching.

"I'm still mad at you." I whispered.

"I know, and I can't promise I won't ever be mad at you either, but I will try my best to listen to you." he said and then he pressed his lips lightly against mine.

"And anyway, you are very sexy when you're mad at me." he said against my lips before he passionately kissed me just as he had when we thought we would die.

Our lips moved together perfectly and he nibbled on my bottom lip. I sighed and he wasted no time in taking that moment for granted. Wow, he is a great kisser, obviously more experienced than me, and the things he can do with his tongue… well anyway I had to break away for air and he went straight to trailing kisses down my neck.

I spread my hands from his chest all over his muscular arms and eventually in his wonderful shaggy hair. I was in bliss as I brought his mouth back to mine and I felt his hands slide down to my bum. I don't know how long we went on like that, releasing five years of sexual tension, but it was quite enjoyable if I do say so myself.

At some point we made it to the couch, without creating an inch of space between us. It was when I heard his stomach growl that I realized it was getting quite late. I broke away from him and leant my forehead against his.

"You need to eat." I said,

"I'll starve." he said as he urgently pressed his lips to mine. I chuckled and pulled away a little,

"Really Ron we have forever, we need to remember our priorities here!"

"Mmhhmmm." he mumbled while he trailed kisses down my neck. I sat up on the couch

"Ron, we are both hungry and exhausted, we'll get some food together, it's not like I'm going anywhere!"

"I know," he said as he tried pathetically to pull me back down, "But I've wanted to do this for so long!"

"I know Ron I feel the same way," I said as I stood up and grabbed his hand,

"but we will have a lot of things to do in the next few days so we need the best sleep we can get. Now come on I'll get you a pumpkin pastry down in the kitchen."

He smiled at me and we walked down to the kitchen hand in hand. I had never been happier, and for a moment, we were the only two people in the world.

A/N; I love this couple! Just sayn' :D Please review it would make my day so much better! And if anyone is good at fanart let me know….cuz I suck but I want a cute picture of them laying their foreheads together! J thanks


End file.
